Miku Sacerdotessa Neve (Onirica)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = |id =850298 |no = 8382 |element = Luce |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |description = Si dice che una giovane fanciulla dalla voce meravigliosa viaggiasse per tutta Grand Gaia alla ricerca dei suoi amici. In molti si lasciavano rapire dal suo dolce canto, e persino i mostri più giganteschi diventavano innocui ascoltandolo. Dopo un periodo di spostamenti, si imbatté in un altare insanguinato, che sembrava carico di malvagità. La sua aura maligna cominciava ad avvolgerla, perciò lei accennò un canto sottovoce, alzando un forte vento freddo. Le folate divennero più intense e i mostri scapparono spaventati. Poco dopo, la tempesta improvvisa si calmò, e con essa, la malvagità intrisa nella zona. Quanto alla giovane fanciulla, nessuna traccia... |summon = Prendi la mia mano! Voleremo via con una canzone, solo tu e io! |fusion = Grazie per avermi prestato la tua forza! Realizziamo i desideri! |evolution = Le nostre voci raggiungeranno i cieli! Io e te faremo diventare i desideri realtà! |hp_base = 5970 |atk_base = 2373 |def_base = 2552 |rec_base = 2430 |hp_lord = 8528 |atk_lord = 3390 |def_lord = 3645 |rec_lord = 3472 |hp_anima = 9645 |rec_anima = 3174 |atk_breaker = 3688 |def_breaker = 3347 |def_guardian = 3943 |atk_guardian = 3090 |hp_oracle = 8378 |rec_oracle = 3919 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 50 |ls = Aria Malinconica |lsdescription = +80% ATT e PS massimi; grande aumento dei danni da Scintilla; grande aumento dei danni critici ed elementali; porta il limite del parametro ATT a 130000 |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 125% Spark, 125% crit damage & 125% elemental weakness damage |bb = Danza della Gru delle Nevi |bbdescription = Enorme aumento barra BB per 3 turni; enorme aumento barra BB durante la difesa per 3 turni; considerevole aumento velocità di riempimento barra OD a fine turno per 3 turni; leggero aumento barra OD; grande aumento PS massimi |bbnote = Fills 12 BC gradually, fills 12 BC when guarding, 500 OD fill rate, 10% OD fill & 25% HP |bbtype = Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 15 |ccbbt = |bbmultiplier = |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Volo d’Inverno verso Casa |sbbdescription = 17 attacchi di luce su tutti (danni rel. ai PS rimasti); notevole aum. ATT/DIF/REC, ATT rel. a DIF e tutti i danni elementali ed aum. freq. colpi critici x3 turni; infligge leggera vulnerab. crit./elem. x2 turni; prob. doppio BB/SBB/UBB x2 turni |sbbnote = 300% + 650% x HP / max base HP, 190% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 90% Def to Atk, 175% elemental damage, 15% crit vulnerability, 15% elemental weakness vulnerability & 20% of recasting BB/SBB/UBB |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Canzone di Mille Gru |ubbdescription = 21 attacchi di luce su tutti (consuma barra BB degli alleati); enorme aum. ATT/DIF/REC e velocità di riempimento OD a fine turno e danni subiti ripristinano enormemente i PS x3 turni; resist. a 1 attacco KO x5 turni; enorme aum. PS max |ubbnote = +500% multiplier per gauge up to 5x, 400% parameter boost, heals 100% of damage taken, 100% KO resistance, 1000 OD fill rate & 45% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500~4000 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Concerto Purificante |esitem = Kagura Suzu |esdescription = +40% a tutti i parametri se equipaggi Kagura Suzu; annulla le anomalie; aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB/UBB; notevole ripristino dei PS degli alleati durante la difesa per 3 turni; +15% a tutti i parametri degli alleati |esnote = Heals 4000-5000 HP when guarding |eseffect =* |bb1=* * * * * |bb10=* * * * * |sbb1=* * * * * * * * * |sbb10=* * * * * * * * * |ubb1=* * * * * * * per 5 turni * |evofrom = 850297 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +80% a tutti i parametri |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = +30% DIF, REC e PS massimi |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = +150% danno da Scintilla |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Aumento Attacco |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enorme aumento dei danni elementali (200%) |omniskill3_1_note = 200% aumento |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 160.000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 15 |omniskill4_2_desc = Potenzia l’aumento di ATT e PS massimi dell'Abilità Leader del 40% |omniskill4_2_note = +40% aumento, 120% aumento a ATT e PS massimi totale |omniskill4_3_sp = 25 |omniskill4_3_desc = Potenzia l’aumento del limite del parametro ATT dell'Abilità Leader (+10000) |omniskill4_3_note = +10000 aumento, 140000 limite ATT totale |omniskill4_4_sp = 40 |omniskill4_4_desc = Potenzia l'aumento dei danni critici dell'Abilità Leader (+100%) |omniskill4_4_note = +100% aumento, 225% danni critici totale |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento PS massimi di BB/UBB (+5%) |omniskill4_5_note = +5% aumento, 30% (BB) & 50% (UBB) PS totali |omniskill4_6_sp = 25 |omniskill4_6_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento danni critici (100%) per 3 turni al SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 100% danni critici |omniskill4_7_sp = 30 |omniskill4_7_desc = Aggiunge tutti gli elementi agli attacchi per 3 turni con BB/SBB |omniskill4_7_note = |omniskill4_8_sp = 35 |omniskill4_8_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di riduzione di tutti i danni elementali (15%) per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_8_note = 15% mitigazione elementale |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Snow Miku Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard/Elementi)= *10 Sp - +80% a tutti i parametri *10 Sp - +30% DIF, REC e PS massimi *10 Sp - +150% danni da Scintilla *20 Sp - Enorme aumento dei danni elementali (200%) *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 160.000 *30 Sp - Aggiunge tutti gli elementi agli attacchi per 3 turni con BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Alternativo)= *10 Sp - +80% a tutti i parametri *10 Sp - +150% danni da Scintilla *20 Sp - Enorme aumento dei danni elementali (200%) *25 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento danni critici (100%) per 3 turni al SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge tutti gli elementi agli attacchi per 3 turni con BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3/Leader)= *10 Sp - +80% a tutti i parametri *10 Sp - +30% DIF, REC e PS massimi *10 Sp - +150% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 160.000 *15 Sp - Potenzia l'aumento di ATT e PS massimi dell'Abilità Leader del 40% *25 Sp - Potenzia l'aumento del limite del parametro ATT dell'Abilità Leader (+10000) *40 Sp - Potenzia l'aumento dei danni critici dell'Abilità Leader (+100%) **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' |-| Set 4 (Omni Plus +3/Alternativo)= *10 Sp - +80% a tutti i parametri *10 Sp - +30% DIF, REC e PS massimi *10 Sp - +150% danni da Scintilla *20 Sp - Enorme aumento dei danni elementali (200%) *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 160.000 *25 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento danni critici (100%) per 3 turni al SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge tutti gli elementi agli attacchi per 3 turni con BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}